


【KKL,KKH】小伙子蔬果店

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 之前脑洞的同名歌曲AU，但和歌曲本身没什么太大关系，我只是想让他俩卖菜买菜而已🌚超级简略，大纲体小伙子K×甜品师T





	【KKL,KKH】小伙子蔬果店

—·—·—·——·—·—·—·——·—·—·—

1.

小伙子兼职做苦力的蔬果店附近开了一家叫love fighter的超级火的甜品店，火到什么程度呢，不喜甜食如小伙子也知道，那家店因为可爱的甜品，和比甜品更可爱的老板驰名区内外。

就连他们蔬果店里欧巴桑们，每到午餐时间也会提到他。阿姨们回忆起他来挑选食材的情形，一个个都跟含羞草似的，如同情窦初开的十代少女，天妇罗都浮起了粉红色泡泡。

这就让他觉得有点夸张了。

“他每次来都问我，阿姨~还有没有最甜的圣女果啊~~哎呦喂哎呦喂——”

佐藤阿姨激动地一手捂着胸口一手挥起了筷子，上边沾着的米粒被甩掉在相川阿姨身上，她淡定的看着激动的老姐妹，然后拾起那粒米毫不嫌弃地送进嘴里。

佐藤阿姨接着说，“我就想啊——这世界上哪有比你还甜的蔬果啊！”

小伙子一边搬砖一边长叹一口气，暗自庆幸家里的老妈是茶艺老师出身，光是气质就和她们不同。回家时常见她穿着朴素的和服，优雅地转动茶碗，再熟练地将难以分辨的正面递给从各个国家慕名而来的客人。

是他心中最美好的大和女子形象。

如果有一天她做出和这些市井大妈们一样的举动的话，小伙子估计会直接去世。

“喂！打工的！！”

喊他的是所有阿姨里最凶的高田阿姨。

“还有货没卸完，你停着干嘛？要是嫌累的话就别干了！”

他在阿姨喊出第一个字就回神了，等她说完所有的话，已经卸下两箱土豆南瓜了，但是阿姨的眼神还凶狠地盯着他。

啊…

要是天底下的所有人都像温柔的母亲该多好。

2.

最近不知道为什么，从店里订购食材的商家店铺越来越多，甚至有两家带米其林星的怀石料理也和他们签了约。小伙子本来只是利用周内早起的时间去打零工而已，店里也没料到会突然人手不足，于是又安排了让他周末送货。

高田阿姨不放心让第一次送货的他跑太远，就派他去了那家甜品店。

阿姨们纷纷投来羡慕的目光，还有非要拉住他盯着他眼睛看的，说什么因为等下这双眼睛就可以见到小刚了。

哦，对了。

阿姨们还告诉他，那位可爱的店长和自己同姓，叫剛。

周日是休息日，如果运气好的话据说还可以吃到店长的新品。

这就是阿姨们争着抢着，哪怕撕破塑料姐妹情也想要去的理由？

“不怕高血糖吗？”

出发之前，小伙子大胆的不怕死的问。

“女人不管到什么年纪，追求美的心永远不会变！”  
“多看几眼帅哥寿命就会延长的！”  
“要是光一能多笑笑，我们也就不会支持小刚了嘛~”  
“就是就是，光一你别戴眼镜了，穿衣再稍微收拾一下，绝对是个大帅哥！”  
“咱们光一也很帅，好几次被来买菜的家庭主妇看呢！”

说着阿姨们就要上手弄他的头发了。

声音越来越大，话题又逐渐牵扯上自己——三十六计，还是走为上策。

3.

开着车很快就能看到那家店，透明的玻璃门被紫色的线条分割成许多三角形，深棕色的木质门框让他立刻联想到香浓醇厚的巧克力。

虽然还没走进门，但鼻腔已然充满腻人的甜香，跟蔬果店里的淡淡泥土味大相径庭。

玻璃窗上有一个三角形的卡通形象，旁边画着不知道是热蛋糕还是华夫饼的东西。

不如就叫他三角君吧！小伙子想。

三角君是等边三角形的，眼睛是三角形，嘴巴也是三角形。小伙子突然意识到玻璃之后好像有人在看他，仔细看了看发现另一张三角形的嘴被镶嵌在卡通的三角嘴里。

他以为自己看错了，揉了揉眼睛，发现卡通的三角嘴真的套着另一张真实的三角嘴。不能算是薄唇，还微微嘟起，显得有些性感。细细想的话，应该可以说有点像富士山。

他扶着还没关上的车门，看到那张嘴的主人站了起来，笑着跑出店门外。

“你就是光一吧！我来帮你——”

说话之际一股香香甜甜的味道也飘来，但并不全是甜品的味道，还有淡淡的清香。

胸前两个不同造型的姓名牌在阳光下闪着光相互致意，上边都写着“堂本”。

店长说着要来帮他，但其实力气很小，看来看去只从拎了一小篮草莓就走了。小伙子左手揽着一筐苹果，右手提着一袋面粉，看看满满当当的后备箱，觉得自己嘴上还能再叼一张送货单进去。

店长进了后厨就不知道干什么去了，小伙子搬完所有的食材之后等人来签名，站在店里刚摸了一把额头上的汗，就看到店长肩膀上搭着一个毛巾，两手端着托盘笑着走出来。毛巾递给了他，托盘里是一块洒满了巧克力碎屑的小三角蛋糕。

啊……这就不用了……

小伙子心里这么想着，手上却自动接过了托盘，店长笑得好暖好软，两个脸蛋儿跟润嫩嫩的桃子似的。

“我…不太擅长甜的东西……”

巧克力是什么，是健身人士大练之前用来助兴的，这样和奶油蛋糕拼在一起，怎么看都只有女孩子能下口啊。

“里边有葡萄，我想应该是比较清爽的口感。”

虽然被拒绝了，但店长推销的表情压根都没有变，小伙子想，可能这就是成年人的游刃有余的自信吧。

“这是下周准备推出的新品，用的就是你们店里的葡萄，还没有人吃过呢。”

小伙子拿起叉子剜下一小块，一边想着店里欧巴桑们气歪的嘴，鬼使神差地送进了嘴里。可怕的甜腻之后是水果清清甜甜的汁水，冰冰凉的在口腔里溅开。

店长看着眼前的那双无神的眸子突然睁开，瞳孔放大。

“好吃…！！！”

4.

第二天一早小伙子去到店里，老板突然告诉他以后周内可以少搬两天的砖，只要每周日负责给love fighter送货就行。

虽然不知道为什么，但小伙子很开心。

下个礼拜又可以见到店长啦。

5.

这一次送货的时候，小伙子看到后备箱里多了几箱葡萄。年纪最大的香川阿姨疼他，偷偷给他塞了一小串。这是因为运输颠簸掉下来的，虽然是好果子但是不能再售卖了，一般这样的水果都会被大家你一个我一个的分掉，有时候分不完也会送给恰巧经过的0円食堂栏目组。他一口气塞了俩进嘴里，一路上把那一小串都吃完了。嘴巴里满满的都是绿色果实的味道，好像穿越回上一周一样。

后备箱里没有小筐的蔬果，店长费力地搬起一箱葡萄，小身板看起来都要被压趴了。小伙子一点也不觉得重，但看着店长的身姿就觉得心疼极了，怎么能让这么精致的人干粗活呢。赶紧过去接下来，放到后厨里又急忙跑出来搬下一箱。

不，是摞在一起的两箱。

店长帮他掀起进后厨的帘子，可能是他风风火火的小跑带起一阵风来，店长的长发飘到了脸颊侧边，他伸手轻轻别去耳后。卷发随意的挽成一个髻子，发丝间隐约透着颀长白皙的脖颈，小伙子想那里一定像奶油一样丝滑。

可是奇怪啊，他根本就没记住奶油吃进嘴里是什么口感。

注意到小伙子盯着自己发呆，店长有点害羞又不失礼貌的笑了笑，问他东西都搬完了吗。小伙子宛如垂死病中惊坐起，嗖的一下跑了出去，又搬了三箱东西进来。

清点货单时，店长纤细修长的手指点着瓦楞纸箱上贴着的标签，一个一个核对过去，小伙子的眼神呼吸心跳，全部跟着指尖的节奏进行，害得他都没能好好看看店长的小圆脸。

“虽然我已经知道光一不怎么吃甜的…”

要来了吗？是来了吗！只有自己才有的福利！

“但我还是想让光一尝尝我们新推出的冰淇淋…”

似乎是做好了会被拒绝的准备，店长低着头不太敢看他。

“我可以。”

咦？你怎么又可以了？

透明的玻璃杯里塞进了颜色不同的三个冰淇凌球，店长笑眯眯的说既然光一不擅长甜食的话，我就来帮帮你叭！

说完就拿勺子挖出一大块冰淇凌塞进嘴里，整张脸被冰的都变形了，大眼睛眯起来，嘴巴也嗦成一个小小的圆圈。而小伙子只用舌尖尝了一口，果然还是觉得太甜了。

所以店长吃这么多甜食，人这么甜也是有道理的。

“水果的香气很足…”

这是他能给出的最好听的评价了。

“ふふっ、”

店长笑得露出两只小虎牙来，胡子上还沾了一点冰淇凌，小伙子想都没想就用手指帮他擦掉，伸进自己嘴里舔了舔。

“好甜。”

店长愣住了，脸比他今天送来的圣女果还要红。

6.

就这样，小伙子每次来都能免费吃到店长推荐的甜品，交换联系方式后，话题也依旧在吃上打转。店长还教给他健身人士的食谱，帮他科学安排饮食。慢慢地他也不再那么排斥甜品，店长也跟着他一起健身了。

所以每个周日就像小伙子坚持努力一周下来的一个奖赏一样，不仅有美食，还有美人。

7.

店长突然剪掉了长发，还把一边头发剃青了。小伙子被突然袭来的成年男性荷尔蒙攻击，有点不敢看店长。但在听到他说话的声音还是那么软软糯糯之后，又放心地继续大胆盯人了。

他觊觎已久的，白白嫩嫩的后颈肉，此刻正完全暴露在眼前。因为有点热，店长还脱掉了他宽大的短袖外套，现在身上只有一件穿了比没穿还要sexy的黑色背心，衬得他的大膀子更白了。 可口。 他咽了咽口水，就差顺着店长从头到脚开始报菜名了。

皮肤看起来滑嫩清爽，这要正常人类怎么忍耐呢，可不是说像回家之后先收拾完东西再去上厕所去那么简单。

不硬不是人。

他放下最后一箱食材，悄无声息地从背后靠近店长，一把把人搂进怀里张嘴就啃上了他的后脖颈。小伙子回想店长吃甜筒的嘴部动作，嘴巴继续含着那块肉伸出舌头舔舐，店长嘴里胡乱呻吟着抗拒，身体软了下去，脸蛋贴在冰凉的大理石流理台上，烫得发红。

小伙子无师自通，顺着脖颈一路亲亲亲，嘬吻至耳垂耳廓，店长身体不自主地打颤，哭唧唧的问他去楼上好不好。

小伙子用自己健壮的臂膀把人扛起来就上楼了，二楼就是店长的家，他来不及欣赏，一脚踢开卧室门想要把人撂在床上，却被店长紧紧抓住后背的衣服不放手。

店长细声细语的，像受尽了委屈一样跟他说想先去清理。

愣头青不懂啊，第一次有喜欢的人，还是个男人，还诚实地遵循生理感受就想要了。店长年纪放在哪里，自然阅历丰富，但小伙子来势凶猛，浓厚的欲望顺着呼吸喷了他一脸。可他也委屈啊，他又不是一个随便的人。虽然觉得小伙子不会拉上裤链不认人，但没个承诺就是会心慌慌嘛。

这么想着就哭得更厉害了。

小伙子以为自己吓到店长了，赶紧把人放在床上。毕竟在他眼里店长就是那比黛玉妹妹还要娇滴滴的小宝贝儿，经不得任何风吹雨打委屈求全，含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手里怕掉了，应该把他养在水槽里，或者自己的眼睛里才能放心。

小伙子也急得脸红，店长看出来他的局促，裤裆里一大包还鼓鼓得撑着一个小帐篷。身子软软的爬起来，跪在床边依偎进对方厚实的胸膛里。

“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢！！！”

“你想要我吗？”

“想！！！”

“你有多喜欢我呢？”

小伙子急了，“我*&!^#；*2！“(@*!；”

“那你亲亲我好嘛？”

听到小伙子嘴里呜里哇啦一大串听不懂的话，店长笑得像个小孩子。

“啵——”

“我是让你亲我不是吃我！”

店长擦着小伙子留在脸蛋上的一大块口水印子，挂在小伙子脖子上要他抱自己的去浴室。

8.

小伙子第一次见识清理的工具和操作流程，看着店长哭哭啼啼的小圆脸和揪起的眉头，就差喊停说不做了。

但当分身挺进小穴，顶入深处的时候他才庆幸，幸好刚才没喊停。

太舒服了，被包裹着吮吸着，湿热紧致的甬道紧紧扒着他的性器，半推半就的进入到更深。店长扬起脖子，抓住浴缸的指节发白。他的手覆上店长的，顶进去研磨，店长哭喊着射了出来。软软的身体倒了下来躺在怀里，他感觉店长已经快不行了，但还是试探着问他，我还没射怎么办？

“去床上…”

说完就抱着人出去了，下身还连在一起，两下把身上擦干就出去了。

9.

“慢…慢一点……”  
“太快了呜呜呜呜…”  
“好深…啊——”  
“唔…呜呜呜…啊——”

小伙子才听不进去，那里被吸的太舒服了，让他忍不住顶得更深。店长拨开散下来的刘海，抽泣和破碎的呻吟，就像助攻燃料一样不断给他加力。

射进去之后怀里的人已经两眼无神了，眯着眼睛发呆不知道看向那里，三角嘴微张，吐气若兰，仿佛沾着那些水果的清甜。

10.

“你怎么又突然能吃甜的了？”

长濑看着他便当盒里的玉子烧问小伙子。

“一旦吃过最甜的，剩下的就都不在话下了。”

END.


End file.
